


Whiskey on ice

by glitteringeva



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, but apart from that it's totally harmless, post breakup, rwby rare pair week, rwbyrarepairweek, yang drinks a lot in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringeva/pseuds/glitteringeva
Summary: How many drinks until you can say you're sorry?





	Whiskey on ice

“How many drinks until you can use it to excuse your behaviour?” Yang swirled her glass around, listening to the soft clicking sounds of the ice cubes. The liquid inside had the colour of amber which sounded way more poetic than it actually tasted. The truth was that she didn’t like the taste of whiskey. The truth was that she just wanted to get drunk as fast as she could.

“Depends on what you want to do.” The barkeeper was a bearded guy named Bear. His name was not actually bear, but he reminded her of one. Nothing seemed to be able to keep him from calmly cutting his lemons, not even the angry man at the other end of the bar yelling for more beer.

“What if I wanted to call someone?” She downed all of the whiskey at once. It felt like her throat was on fire, not in a good way. She coughed and Bear poured some coke into her glass without a word.

“Why can’t you call that person when you’re sober?”

“Because I’m not supposed to call her. We broke up.”

“If you can’t call her while you’re sober, should you do it when you’re drunk?”

“How much do I need to drink to stop caring about that?”

He looked at her and then took a glass, began to pour juice and syrup into it. The syrup was blue. Blue had been her favourite colour. She felt like crying. “Do you really think you’ll get back together when you call her while you’re drunk?”, he asked and began to shake the cocktail. The movement almost seemed too fast for his calm attitude.

“We had a bad fight. Maybe it doesn’t matter if I’m drunk or not, I just need to call her.”

Bear shrugged and gave her the cocktail. The sweetness almost covered the strong taste of alcohol. “Then why don’t you call her when you’re sober?”

“Because I’m an idiot.” She took another sip. The cocktail was icy blue. Just like her favourite sweater, the one she only wore at home when no one but Yang would see her. “I shouldn’t have tried to push her to open up to me before she was ready and I _knew_ that, but I was just too proud to admit I made a mistake.”

“Then call her.” Bear shrugged and continued to cut the lemons. “But it’s two in the morning, she might be asleep.”

“She is asleep, she always gets up early.” She pulled her phone out and scrolled through her pictures. “I even deleted her number. Look, that’s her. Isn’t she the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world?”

Bear shrugged. He seemed inappropriately unimpressed. “So how are you going to call her if you deleted her number?”

“I memorised it before I deleted it.” She stared at the picture for a moment. They were sitting on Blake’s sofa, Winter holding a glass of wine in her hand and looking down like she always did when she didn’t want people to see her smile, while Yang had wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. She wanted to stroke Winter’s face but she only swiped to the next picture, the lasagne Blake had cooked that night. Yang groaned and took another sip of her drink. “I’m so stupid.”

“You could text her.”

“She hates text messages.” Yang sighed and looked at the damn lasagne one last time before she started to type in Winter’s number. She drank the rest of her cocktail and sat up. “I will call her now. Give me something strong.”

Bear poured in a shot for her and put a slice of lemon on top of the glass before he gave it to her. “Good luck.”

Yang pressed the call button and waited for her to pick up. Her heart was beating way too fast. She felt like yelling at someone. “Hello, this is Winter Schnee’s mailbox, leave a message and I’ll call you back.”

“Did I ever tell you your voice sounds really sexy?”, Yang said and immediately felt like biting her tongue off. “Sorry. That’s not why I called. I’m an idiot. Actually that’s why I wanted to tell you. Oh my god, I’m screwing it up.” She took the shot and coughed when it burned her throat, took a bite of the lemon and wasn’t there salt involved in this at some point? “Fuck, why do people even do that? It’s disgusting! Anyway, Winter, what I wanted to tell you is that-“ And then the beeping sound of the mail box cut her off. Yang groaned and hit the bar with her forehead. “Oh my god, I screwed it up.”

“Yeah, a bit.”

“I need to explain that or she will never talk to me again.” Yang pressed the call button again. “Please give me something strong.” He gave her a glass of coke instead and she rolled her eyes, but she drank it anyway.

“Hello, this is Winter Schnee’s mailbox, leave a message and I’ll call you back.”

“Winter, I’m sorry. Ignore my last message. I just wanted to tell you that… you know, I’m at a bar and I only drank to have an excuse to call you because I really, really miss you and I screwed it up and I don’t know how much I need to drink until I can tell you that I love you and that I’m sorry but I still remembered your phone number and that’s something, isn’t it?” The mailbox cut her off once again. “I think I need to throw up”, she said.

Bear pointed at a door at the other end of the room and Yang got up. Big mistake. Everything seemed to move all of a sudden and for a moment she thought this was an earthquake until she remembered she was drunk. She slowly walked towards the door and was incredibly proud when she made it.

The restrooms were just as disgusting as the average restroom in a shady bar at two in the morning. That way Yang at least didn’t feel bad for throwing up. She drank water from the tab to get rid of the taste of vomit and whiskey, but it didn’t help and washing her mouth with soap was a really, really bad idea and made her throw up again. She sank down to the floor next to the sink and closed her eyes while she waited for the room to stop spinning.

“Yang!”

She opened her eyes and saw legs. Water was running and she hadn’t even noticed anyone coming inside. “I’m alright”, she mumbled.

“Oh, are you? That’s why you’re leaving me drunken voice messages in the middle of the night and drink until you pass out in this horrible bar?” She kneeled down in front of her. _Oh_. Fuck.

“Hey, Winter”, Yang said and she closed her eyes again for a moment. “You didn’t need to come.”

“Shut up. I’m not finished.” Something wet touched her face and when she opened her eyes again Winter was carefully washing her face with a wet towel. “You are irresponsible, stubborn, audacious, hot-headed and most of all incapable of just giving up. Your strategies to tackle issues are poorly thought out at best and I don’t need to tell you that I was already asleep when you called.”

“Sorry.” Yang sighed and looked at her. She wasn’t wearing make-up and had put her hair in a messy bun, but she was still the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. “I screwed up, didn’t I?”

“Yang, just shut up for a moment.” Winter sighed and made her move over so she could sit down behind her. Yang wanted to turn around to look at her, but then she felt Winter’s hands running through her hair before she began to braid it. It had taken a while for Yang to figure out Winter couldn’t look at her while talking about personal things and braiding her hair was a way to avoid it without even admitting how hard it was for her. “Did you mean what you said on the phone?”

“Which part?” Yang closed her eyes and tried to hold still.

“The part where you said you miss me.”

“Yes. I definitely meant that.”

“And the part where you said you love me.”

Yang took a deep breath. “Yes, that too.”

“And the part where you said you’re sorry.”

“You have no idea how much I had to drink to say that.”

Winter sighed and wrapped her arms around her. “It wasn’t just you, it was… we both did something wrong. I overreacted.” She leaned her head against Yang’s shoulder. “Sometimes I’m just as stubborn as you are. I’m not drunk, but I missed you too.”

“This would be a wonderful moment to kiss me”, Yang mumbled, turning her head as far as she could to look at her.

“Let’s get you home first so you can brush your teeth.” Winter kissed her cheek and Yang couldn’t keep herself from smiling. “If you still feel the same tomorrow morning we can talk about it.”

“I’m not _that_ drunk.”

“You left your phone with the bartender. He answered the phone when I called you back and said you’ve fallen asleep in the restroom. I think you are _that_ drunk.” She pulled Yang up on her feet and Yang clung to her so she wouldn’t fall.

“Does that mean you’re going to take me home with you?”

“What else do you expect me to do, Yang? Just leave you here? Are you serious?”

Yang smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
